


sWing.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 呂煥雄低聲答話，側頭倚靠哥哥肩上，斜上的視線望向玻璃落地窗外的天空與小公園裡乘著鞦韆看到的那片天藍雲白好像也沒有不一樣。
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	sWing.

**Author's Note:**

> *섷눙/澔雄

相識的第五個年頭很難再找回悸動。五年離散人情分合，若將情感物化也早就過了保固期，有時候順著時間風化早已逐漸崩壞，婚姻的情況是以一紙契約將彼此綁著，事實上若僅有情感流動和口頭承諾的愛人走到五年也很是難得。

那麼友情呢？呂煥雄的朋友不少，學生時期的老同學、練習生時期來來去去的夥伴、出道之後的同業朋友，還有身邊這一群無可取代的成員。  
說起來這是他與李抒澔相識的第五個年頭。

甫認識的時候還是懵懵懂懂少年時，這樣說其實也不夠精確，因為認識太早，五年過去現今他們也還是足夠年輕，不管是五年前五年後可能都還是差不多的迷茫不定。當然變的事物很多，族繁不及備載，好比他們從練習生的代稱名頭到現在自信地喊出屬於自己的歸屬，好比他們臉上更加光鮮亮麗遮掩青澀瑕疵的妝容，更好比乾脆換了一個名字的李抒澔。  
啊，對啊，那時他還是李建旻。

那個善良活潑、腦子天馬行空的李建旻。其實與現在也並無兩樣，李抒澔似乎除了名字之外不怎麼改變，還是一樣愛開玩笑、熱愛唱歌，害羞稚嫩的臉龐下有結實性感的腹肌。李抒澔常常在發推特的時候，稱呼卸了妝的自己為曾經的建旻，看起來其實也不是沒有道理，有時候呂煥雄看著不施脂粉清湯掛麵的李抒澔，也都還會以為他是李建旻，就好像一切都沒有來過，他們還在日復一日地練習，一同歡笑嬉鬧，悲傷哭泣。他教他唱歌他教他跳舞，在吃完約定好的固定菜單後從小吃店散步回到公司，途經公園的時候溜去盪一下鞦韆，李建旻會取笑他看起來就和小孩子一模一樣，遠遠看來也不會被斥責搶小孩子的設施玩，呂煥雄會跳下來追著他打，打打鬧鬧也就又回去繼續為著未知的不安的未來努力。

在半夜熄了一半燈火的公司點著孤零零的日光燈點亮空蕩的練習室，鏡子裡映照出拚了命練習著再熟悉不過的舞步卻怎麼也無法滿意的自己，淚水糊花的視線從鏡面看見擁有同樣悲傷的對方站在後頭凝視自己。或許他也曾經有那麼一點心跳加速的時候嗎？呂煥雄也記不清了，是寂寞還是相互取暖的意亂情迷，通通化作舞蹈時增加的脈動搪塞過去。

「很想睡嗎？」

他們在直播裡許下心願想要去的異國他鄉，而今也都完成一半以上，那時還當作自己盡是在說荒唐。呂煥雄在機場候機處意識朦朧，手裡的冰飲杯壁水珠浸濕了手心，在比外頭暖和的機場大廳還是顯得冷。思考的內容太過遠長，翻攪回憶的疲倦讓人更加昏昏欲睡，抬頭那人遮了一半以上的臉只露出一隻眼睛溫柔笑看他。

呂煥雄低聲答話，側頭倚靠哥哥肩上，斜上的視線望向玻璃落地窗外的天空與小公園裡乘著鞦韆看到的那片天藍雲白好像也沒有不一樣。  
而他們還有很多個五年、還要去很多個地方。


End file.
